kiddancersfandomcom-20200215-history
Kaycee Rice
Kaycee Caitlin Rice (born on October 21, 2002) is a young dancer from California. Kaycee was a guest dancer on the fifth season of Dance Moms and has been an internet sensation, thanks to Katy Perry. At the age of 10, Kaycee did a "Werk" routine. Pop singer Katy Perry tweeted the YouTube video of her routine and she has become an overnight internet sensation ever since.DailyMail EXCLUSIVE: Katy Perry's Tiny Dancer: How the superstar turned one little girl into an internet sensation Kaycee danced for TV shows, commercials and live stage performances. Since joining IMMAbeast in 2014, she is considered full professional, in the sense of child labor laws allowed it. She got most fame by dancing or starring on many hours of class routines and concept videos in high quality with some of Los Angeles most influential and established choreographers with millions of hits over the years. In Sept 2018, she had about 1.3 M followers on Instagram, 260 K subscribers on Youtube, 100 K followers on Facebook, representing millions of her fans worldwide. In 2018, she competed with Sean Lew in season two of NBC's World of Dance. She also started teaching her first classes with her own choreography. Dances Solos Goodie Goodie - Tap - 2009 Hound Dog - Jazz - 2009 ABC's of Love - tap - 2010 * 1st overall junior petite solo - Starbound Talent Competition in Long Beach, California I * 1st overall junior petite solo - Starbound Talent Competition in Redondo Beach, California II * 3rd overall mini competitive solo - Showstopper Dance Competition in Anaheim, California II Cooties - acrobatic jazz - 2010 * 3rd overall junior petite solo - Starbound Talent Competition in Redondo Beach, California II * 4th overall junior petite solo - Starbound Talent Competition in Long Beach, California I All About Me - jazz - 2011 * 4th overall mini competitive solo - Showstopper Dance Competition in Anaheim, California II Somewhere - lyrical - 2011 Evil Gal - jazz - 2012 * 1st overall secondary 8 & under solo - KAR in Long Beach, California * 1st overall junior solo - Thunderstruck Dance Competition International Finals in Las Vegas, Nevada * 2nd overall elite starz 9-11 solo - Rainbow Dance Competition in Ontario, California I Favorite Things - lyrical - 2012 That's Tap - tap - 2012 * 1st overall junior solo - Thunderstruck Dance Competition Black Widow - jazz - 2013 *9th overall junior solo - Starbound National Talent in Redondo Beach, California Werk - hip hop - 2013 * 1ST overall junior solo DaCara - jazz - 2013 DaFace - tap - 2013 * Regional Junior Miss Revolution - Revolution Talent Competition in Upland, California Gone - open - 2013 * 5th overall junior competitive solo - Showstopper Dance Competition in Anaheim, California II * 3rd overall junior solo - Starbound National Talent in Redondo Beach, California OMG - tap - 2013 * 1st overall junior solo - KAR in Long Beach, CA * 2nd overall junior solo - Starbound National Talent in Redondo Beach, California Flawless - hip hop - 2014 * 1st overall junior solo - Thunderstruck Dance Competition * 3rd overall blue 9-11 solo - Revolution Talent Competition in Upland, California Trapped - open - 2014 unknown title - unknown genre - 2014 * 2nd overall junior superstar solo, 1st runner-up for Regional Junior Miss Superstar - StarSystems Dance Competition in Upland, California Fine Objects - open - 2015 * 1st overall teen solo - Spotlight Dance Cup Hot Stuff - jazz - 2015 Misdemeanor - hip hop - 2015 * 1st overall nexstar teen solo - Nexstar Talent Competition Talk - open - 2015 Duets Car Wash Cuties - jazz (with Bailey Holt) - 2010 * 4th overall mini competitive duet/trio - Showstopper Dance Competition in Anaheim, California II Monster - hip hop (with Gabe De Guzman) - 2013 This is Us - hip hop (with Bailey Holt) - 2014 Control - open (with Gabe De Guzman) - 2016 Gumball - contemporary (with Bailey Holt) - 2016 Groups Beat Thieves (2013) - hip hop * 1ST overall junior group - Nexstar Dance Competition Pink Friday (2015) - hip hop (with Hayley Kassel, Abbigail Hoogveld, Anneston Pisayavong, Aubrie Shadday, Bailey Holt, Kinsley Holt, Kioni Gallagher, Kylie Rice, Becca Perenchio, and Alexandra Markow) Sassy Seven (2015) - jazz (with Kinsley Holt, Violet Osmanson, Becca Perenchio, Rayline Perez, Anneston Pisayavong, and Marissa Temme) Six (2015) - jazz (with Bailey Holt, Kinsley Holt, Becca Perenchio, Anneston Pisayavong, and Marissa Temme) * 1ST overall junior advanced small group - Nexstar Dance Competition Ethreal (2015) - contemporary (with Haley Huelsman, Tessa Wilkinson, Chloe Smith, and Ashtin Roth) * 2ND overall teen small group - Energy Dance Competition World of Dance On the NBC World of Dance show Season 2 she performed with her partner Sean Lew as Sean & Kaycee, getting second in Divisional Final and they became one of the most popular acts of the show. Dance Titles *Pulse Protégé 2013 *Miss Petite Starquest *Miss Petite KAR 2010 & 2011 *Miss Petite Encore *Regional Petite MIss KAR 2012 *Regional Junior Miss Revolution 2014 *Thunderstruck International Top Soloist Title Winner 2010, 2011, & 2012 *Starbound Miss Star of Hope 2012, Rainbow Dancer of the Year 2012, Miss Jr. Nexstar 2012 *Teen Miss Nexstar 2015 *Teen Miss Dance Icon as well as the grand title champion at Thunderstruck's 2015 International Finals. Runner-Up Titles * 1st runner up for Regional Junior Miss Rainbow Elite Starz DOY 2012 Gallery 37945393 253087082172362 3911003992901025792 n.jpg 37327382 282490722507244 5235333703806222336 n.jpg 37097485 2283676098341675 3439540987527954432 n.jpg Videos World of Dance 2018 - Sean Lew & Kaycee Rice Qualifiers (Full Performance) World of Dance 2018 - Sean Lew & Kaycee Rice Confessional (Digital Exclusive) World of Dance 2018 - Sean & Kaycee The Duels (Full Performance) Fun Facts *Kaycee began dancing when she was 4 in a half years old and began competing when she was 5 years old. *Kaycee's favorite style of dance is tap. *In 2014, Kaycee was dancing around 20 hours per week. *Kaycee celebrates both Christmas and Hanukkah. *She danced on America's got talent with a broken foot and on a national dance completion with a broken arm. Last her dance group won. *She started practicing Tae Kwon Do before dancing, being certified Blue Belt. References External Links *Official Site *Facebook *Twitter *Instagram *YouTube Category:Dancers Category:Girl Dancers Category:Females Over 12 Category:Dance Moms Dancers Category:Candy Apples Dancers Category:World of Dance Dancers Category:TV Dance Competition Contestants